The Maroon Queen is Back
by Angel Kitten Burst
Summary: Jasmine is the maroon queen sh knows it but she is to test her people so for four years she has to act human meaning her heart hurts yearning to tell someone but than ends up falling in love with the person who was supposed to be her protector Gamzee and soon finds out her loves her back.


Gamzee saw Jasmine walking she was upset but why? He didn't know why but she did. As she walked she looked at him than saw Tavros next to him and Karkat on his other side. Jasmine was one of the few humans or they thought she was human in Alternia and Karkat had destroyed her self esteem

_**Flashback**_

Jasmine walked through Alternia and saw Karkat she thought she could be friends with the almost always angry troll. "Karkat!" she called running over to him in her red and black dress she always wore "What do you want?" he growled at her. "I-I just wanted to be your friend Karkat" she said looking hurt "I don't want your friendship your stupid and a loser nobody likes you!" he said. Jasmine looked hurt but nodded "Your right" "Damn right I'm right" he said and Jasmine ran off.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jasmine looked at Karkat and looked hurt she ducked her head and ran off. "Karbro what did you exactly motherfuckin say to her" asked Gamzee. Karkat was silent... 'Did he even notice it I know he likes her, she likes him back but he didn't even notice her wound.' he thought. He had seen cut marks on her arms. "Karkat" growled Gamzee. "I didn't think it would upset her that much... I told her she was stupid and nobody liked her." he said "KARKAT!" yelled Gamzee and Tavros. "What?" he said "That's not true I would uh,,, love to have Jasmine as a friend,,, uh Karkat Gamzee did you notice little marks on her arms?" "I did" said Karkat "What kind of marks?" asked Gamzee "Like cut marks"

Jasmine got home maroon tears flood down her cheeks they dropped onto her black dress"How can they not tell?" she said she sighed and took her hair out of the weird way it was up to hide her small bunny like horns. She sighed and walked out of the house and down the streets. Finally ending up going past Sollux, Eridan, Nepeta, and Equius. "Jasmine you have horns?" they all asked Jasmine sighed "That's why my hairs up like that" she said "I-I'm a maroon blood" "B-But there extinct!" said Eridan. Jasmine sighed and bit her wrist and maroon blood trickled out of it slowly. "YOUR A QUEEN!" yelled Nepeta and Jasmine covered her ears. "Why are you human though?" asked Sollux. "I-I d-don't know but I-I'm a Maid of Hope" she said smiling softly. "Jasmine?" asked three voices behind her. She turned and saw Gamzee, Karkat and Tavros. "Y-Your a troll?" "Y..." "SHES A MAROON BLOOD!" yelled Eridan and Sollux. "A-A Queen" she looked down and huffed she already knew this she was testing her people "I'm a human though and everyone hates me." Everyone instantly glared at Karkat. "Jasmine..." "No don't just spare me" she said and walked home she went to her room and laid down on the bed. "Jasmine' said a soft voice she looked to see Gamzee. "Gam..." she was cut off by him being in front of her and his lips pressed on hers. She sighed and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am to protect you and I cant do that because ou wont allow me" "Gamzee... how long have you known?" "4 years Jasmine I have known four years and I haven't been able to protect you. I'm red for you. I'm so red that if i wait any longer i might die and if you reject me i wish you don't" he said she kissed him and sighed "Gamzee I am red for you too" she said and he slide into the bed with her "Mate sprites" "Yes mate sprites" she said and they kissed again happily

AM: Thanks Kar

CG: SHUT UP I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN ASS BY THE WAY.

AM: Its okay Kar I understand I was thought to be just a normal human its alright

CG: BUT I WAS AN ASSHOLE... TO A FUCKING QUEEN.

AM: Yes Karkat it was a test Feferi and I met and she said that I should test all of you.

CG: THAT BITCH!

AM: Good night Karkat

CG: GOOD NIGHT JASMINE AND TELL GAMZEE TO BEHAVE HIMSELF

Jasmine was happy because her and Karkat became morails her and Gamzee were mate sprites and she helped rule Alternia along side her was her loyal husband/ matesprite/ king/ protector Gamzee and her best friend/ morail/ knight Karkat. Nepeta enjoyed parties she would throw for everyone and Kanaya would make her small neat dresses that fit her. Sollux and Eridan were her friends as well as the rest of them.

8 years later

"No Bunny dont pull Kittens horns gog dammit it Dean Sam don't do that! Thank you Micky" yelled Jasmine as her five children ran around Sam and Dean were twin boys they were still grups but they had an odd thing with scaring there mother so much she nearly has a heart attack, Bunny and Kitten were a year apart Bunny had Bunny looking horns and Kitten had Kitten looking horns. Micky was the oldest daughter she was a tall girl with horns like her fathers but she was also smart witted she knew her mother was under a lot of stress so she took all of them to the play room. Gamzee walked over to her and hugged her "It'll be okay dear" "Dear gog I hope so all the kids are giving me a head ache" "Go lay down" "Alright" she said and kissed her matesprite and went to bed


End file.
